Various poured products including flooring, wall panels, garage door panels, ceiling tiles/panels and doors are used in residential and commercial construction. The poured products are often based on Portland cement and/or gypsum in part because it is desirable to obtain floor and wall or other assemblies which are fire and sound rated. Pourable cementitious compositions known in the art comprise powdered cement and/or gypsum based material, silica sand and/or other types of fillers and water. These materials are either bucket mixed or mechanically mixed. The resultant slurries are poured into forms or cavities or pumped on to various substrates.
Poured products, especially flooring, have to meet certain requirements for compressive strength, which can be achieved with conventional cementitious, calcium sulfate hemi-hydrate or combination compositions, but such compositions are heavy and they can take several days to set and dry. Further, it is desirable to obtain pourable products with good sound isolation, which can be achieved by including porous filling material, also known as a filler. Fillers include expanded perlite.
However, there remains a need in the field for pourable cementitious compositions with improved density control so that a filling material remains evenly distributed through the depth of a poured product while the product is setting. There also remains a need for pourable cementitious products which are light and also meet the compressive strength and fire resistance requirements. In addition there remains a need for a pourable cementitious and/or gypsum combination with low water demand and which dries at a faster rate than conventional combinations. Finally, there is a need for pourable cementitious products which have a quicker turn-around time for serviceability and/or use, including without limitation, a quicker turn-around time before the surface can be walked upon or a mold can be removed.